


Third Wheel

by Sagasimon



Series: Voltron Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Shance, M/M, One sided kinkance, Poor thing, Ryan gets his heart broken, Ryan has a crush on Lance, but Lance is in a happy relationship with shiro, slightly angsty, sorry ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Ryan finally gathered the courage to ask Lance out, but he’s in for a heartbreak.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry Ryan! I love you! You’ll find a nice person just for yourself soon! I promise!
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.

The corridors are quiet and deserted as Ryan makes his way through the medical ward, flowers tightly clutched in his trembling fingers, heart threatening to beat out of his body through his throat.

 

People perceive him as this cool, collected individual, and he’s anything but. He’s just quiet and good and pretending.

 

He arrives at his destination way sooner than he’d have liked. The last time he’s been so nervous was probably just before his piloting exam.

 

His shaky fist is about to knock on the door, when he hears a noise from behind it. Voices. Two of them.

 

His arm falters mid air, is someone else visiting The Red Paladin? He made sure to check if Lance’s family have left before making the trip himself, and as far as he knows all of the other Paladins are still bed bound.

 

He feels like a total creeper when he presses his ear to the door. He only wants to check who’s in there, he justifies it in his head, if it’s just a nurse or a doctor, he can wait around the corner till they’re gone. He doesn’t want witnesses to what he’s about to do.

 

“Stop it. It tickles.” Comes a muffled chuckle followed by a shriek and an even deeper chuckle joins in.

 

“You’re so sensitive. Is that better?”

 

“Yeah. Much better.”

 

Captain Shirogane?

 

Well, it actually makes sense. From what Ryan knows, Takashi Shirogane has been one of the Paladins at some point, it’s perfectly understandable he’d want to check up on his friends.

 

The room goes quiet for a bit and then a breathy moan breaks the silence.

 

“Shiro, what if someone walks in?”

 

“Then they’ll see me kissing my boyfriend. That a problem?”

 

Ryan freezes.

 

Boyfriend.

 

He can feel his throat closing and he gasps for air. All the giddy nervousness is replaced by a hollow feeling in his chest.

 

“Nope. No problem.” Lance laughs and it goes silent again.

 

Ryan is glad the room door is so thick, he’s not sure he could listen to the wet, slick sounds they must be making inside.

 

He bites his lips and takes a long, shuddering breath. He should’ve known happy endings aren’t for him.

 

He turns around on his heal and walks away. The sooner he leaves it all behind, the better.

 

He drops the bouquet somewhere on the way.

 

He doesn’t care. It will probably get trampled, just like his heart.

 

How fitting.


End file.
